New Year At Hogwarts
by YaoiFreak204
Summary: The new comer Dante was accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But this year at Hogwarts our lovely students are soon to be surprised by what is coming their way. In more ways than one! Slash and Het DM/HP, RW/HG, AM/RL, DG/ZG, SW/ZG.
1. Chapter 1

New Year At Hogwarts.

I do not own the characters from J.K Rowling! But I do own the new characters though :D

* * *

In a mansion called Twilight Mansion, a young man sat there in a large black and silver love seat, listening to his guardians ranting about magic or something.

"Now listen Dante, a letter came for you today bout you going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, we have a good feeling this will help you figure out your magic, and use them for good, " the male that looks like he was in his 30s with long black hair that faded to dark blue then to light blue with piercing light blue eyes, as the older male about in his early 40s spoke.

"Yea Dante, we have known Albus Dumbledor, since he was kids, it is going to be as bad as you think," the man looks at him with silver eyes, as Dante slumps back, his eyes were close.

"I will think bout it guys, I'm going to be in my room, so I can think bout it clearly," he smiles a bit, as he gets up, walking up the flight of stairs, as he walks down the black, silver, and dark blue corridor of a hallway, as he passed 4 doors, he comes to the fifth dark cherry oak wood and turns the golden doorknob, as he opens it, walking in the black and silver room, as he lays on his back on his queen size bed.

Dante raised his hand up, with the letter that the Professor Dumbledor had written him and owled him not even 1 hour ago. He sighs, closing his eyes. '_I guess it wont be so bad, I probably make new friends, control my magic' _he smirked softly, as he stood up, going downstairs to his guardians who were still sitting there, and he blinks shaking his head.

"I will go to Hogwarts, just because I think it would do me some good," his guardians jumped up and hugged him, as they giggled softly, soon before Dante knew it they aparated to a place called Hogsmade since it was just two days before the school for Hogwarts started, as he closed his eyes '_Sometime I wish they would fucking quit that it gets annoying.' _As he followed his guardians around Hogs made , as they stopped at Olivander's , the tiny bell on the door rang, as a old man with wirey hair comes from the back of the store.

"Ah Kin! Mamoru!," the old man exclaims excitedly at his guardians, Dante looks at the three in a bit of an icy glare on his face, "What bring the two Slytherins in my store?" Kin smiles at Olivander "We are here to get Dante a wand if you don't mind? He is attending to Hogwarts."

The old man as Olivander smiles brightly, "Aahhh so this is your kid I presume?" Olivander saw Kin and Mamoru shake their heads happily but sadly, "So come over here boy, lets see what kind of wand you will be getting," Dante walked a few feet passed his parents who he called guardians to the front counter, as Olivander when in the back and brought 5 long boxes, to the fornt counter, as Olivander opens a box, and hands Dante a slim black wand, since Dante already knew what to do, he flicks his wand, as window broke, as Dante's eyes widen, Olivander gulps, "Well that wasn't it, now was it?" Olivander went through 5 wands, as he sighs, going to the back, and pulls out a wand no one had be able to conceive, as he raised an eyebrow and came back from the back of the store, Olivander came back and hands Dante the slim long black and silver wand, as Dante took the wand carefully in his hand, as his body glows, along with the wand, as his piercing blue eyes now become silver, as Olivander smiles greatly, along with his parents, as Dante smiles softly.

"Looks like the wand knows a good owner when it sees it, that wand is fused with black Pegasus feather and a silver hair from a unicorn of light, yet there was a boy in here an hour ago with the Golden Trio and a girl that took the twin to this wand," Olivander smiles, "lovely lad, even though Harry Potter still fight with the young lad Draco Malfoy," Dante blinks a bit, tilting his head to the side.

"Draco Malfoy?," Dante questioned the old man.

"Olivaner, Dante don't know the Malfoy's," Mamoru looks at Olivander as Kin growls butting in on his husband's sentence, "Lucius Malfoy will get his revenge one of these days." Kin felt the claming hand of Mamoru's as he calms down softly, Olivander smiles hopefully, "Don't worry Kin and Mamoru, I'm sure Draco will not harm a hair on young Dante's head, run along now and go get the rest of your stuff before tomorrow, you will have a long day tomorrow,"Kin and Mamoru nods, waving Mr. Olivander off, as they walk to the next store to get his books, as Kin and Mamoru went off to find his books for Hogwarts, he looks around in the store.

'_What the living hell was that all about at Olivanders? Yea I may be a bit new to this but hell. What did this.. What was his name… Lucius Malfoy ever do to my dad and Father? Draco sounds like a nice kid, but hell I don't even know him! What the fuck am I talking bout?' _he mentally slaps himself out of his train of thought, as he bumps into a man, as he stumbles backwards, against the book self, as he looks up seeing a man with long platinum blonde hair, with greyish blue eyes, as the man hissed, "You must a Griffen boy, what are you gayish parents doing? Getting hand me downs?" Dante growls at the man, as he thought '_This must be Lucius, stupid ass, he don't even know me!' _A elegant lady with brownish golden hair in a rolled up bun, walks up to Lucius, "Now Lucius you shouldn't be that way to Mr. Griffen he has not done a thing to you," the lady sounded nice, as Dante sighs mentally as he saw a boy that almost looks like his parents as he tilts his head '_Then that must be Draco Malfoy. Hmmm'_

"But he is their kid I wont have my so-…" Lucius got cut off by his wife "Your son can make decisions by himself, Lucius."

"Whatever you say Narcissa," Lucius growls at Dante as Dante scowls at him, he saw Narcissa approach him with a sweet smile, "Well then you must be Dante, you look like Kin," Dante blushed softly, seeing Draco come up to him, with a smirk as he began to talk, "I see you are in the Griffen family, to bad Griffens don't go into Slytherins, we could use someone like you," Draco folds his arms, as Dante scowled getting closer to him, his blue eyes slowly turning silver, "Listen here, I'm not an object so that people can use me in anyone houses, so if you have any ideas I subject you keep your thoughts and mischievousness in your little thick mind of your's" Dante saw Draco just smirks, and extends his hand to him, as Dante raised an eyebrow, then took it shaking it, as Dante blinks, as what he just saw, he saw in Draco's swirling grey eyes, a bit of hurt, and panic. '_What the fuck did I just see!'_ He shook his head as Draco whispers "See you at School" Dante simply nods, as Kin and Mamoru walks to him "Come on, Dante, we are heading to Leaky Cauldron so you Father can finish the rest of your school supply shopping" Mamoru giggles as Dante simply nods as he was with Mamoru to the Leaky Cauldron, as his father Kin was continuing with the school shopping, Mamoru walks inside the Leaky Cauldron, Dante went up to room 15, after he shuts the door, he growls lowly '_Damn Lucius, thinking he owns the ground he walks on, fuck him!'_ he covers his face with the pillow. He removes the pillow from his face, as he looks up at the ceiling, he closes his eyes '_This is gonna be a weird, freaky, yet interesting year. Heh! I guess this wont be so bad.'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for that! :D But I guess your gonna have to find out what goes on next. Tehe!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

What Went On Between The Two?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dante sat up with a smirk, as he shook his head, he got up form the bed he was laying in as the train outside, shakes The Leaky Cauldron, he ran his hand through his black smooth hair, he closes his eyes, as he walks out of the room, needing some fresh air. He walks down the flight of stairs, he turns seeing his dad Mamoru talking a boy wild black hair, as he tilts his head to the side, watching the boy, as he had round glasses, piercing green eyes, he raised an eyebrow at his dad _'Who in the hell is he talking to now?'_ he sighs getting frustrated. He walks down the rest of the fligth of stairs, strolling up to his dad, overhearing their conversation.

"Harry! How is Sirius? He is good, eh?" Mamoru giggles at Harry with excitment, as Harry just nods "yes he is fine, Mamoru, he does wonder when you and Kin come back over though." Harry looks behind Mamoru , his eyes setting on Dante's piercing blue ones, Harry smiles, as he walks by Mamoru a bit and was standing in front Dante, "My name is Harry Potter, you must be... Dante Griffen right? Your dad wouldn't stop talking bout you," he laughs sadly, "I guess that is normal for parents to talk non stop bout their children right?" Dante just nods softly.

"I guess so, but I don't like it when my parents talk non stop bout me, it gets kinda annoying," Dante laughs softly as Harry joined in a few moments after Dante, then Dante winces, rubbing the back of his head, from getting hit in the back of the head with a book, "Ow what the hell was that for!" Mamoru folds his arms, as he narrows his eyes as his son "We are proud of you, that is why we talk bout you non stop, like Harry here even though he has Molly and Arthur as his family, he treat him like a son as well, so I don't want to hear you complaining." Dante's head lowered and nods, as Harry laughs softly at the two.

Dante looks up smiling at Harry, as he saw a pack of red heads walking to him and Harry "Oi! Harry!" Dante blinks a bit, seeing Harry turn around smiling warmly at the red head that came to them "Hey Ron, how was your summer?" Ron shrugs "Same as always I guess, how about you? How was your summer?" Harry sighs softly as Dante raised an eyebrow feeling a bit unwelcomed, as he spoke "Uh Harry I'm just going to go ahead and take a nap, you need anything I'm in room 15, alright?" Dante touched his shoulder, as he gasps softly as his eyes widen, shaking a bit. Harry saw Dante shaking, as his eyes sadden "Dante. Dante you okay?" Dante's body continues to shakes as he gasps for air, then stumbles backwards, looking at the ground, trying to catch his breath as Ron and Harry makes him sit down, as he leans forwards on the table, his head on his arms, trying to calm down. Harry looks at him concerningly "Dante, you okay?" Dante just nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine, just... what I saw.. never mind.." Mamamoru looks at his son sadly, as he smiles sadly "Ok Dante lets get you up to your room, you rest, your father should be here soon." Dante nods, as he gets up, his eyes sadden from the scene he saw in Harry's head, as he walks upstairs in his room, shutting teh door behind him, and walks to the bed flopping down.

'_What the hell did I just see? A weird looking wizard and Harry fighting? Two older people dieing sacrificing their life for a baby in a crib, who is Harry? What kind of world am I gonna be into while I'm at Hogwarts?'_ he shook his head, closing his eyes, feeling the pain that came through Harry at that moment anxiety, anger, panic, and love. Dante sighs '_I wonder if this is normal? Me seeing an others past? Feeling their pain? Suffering? I guess I might as well just talk to.. who was it? Professor Bumblebee? Bee wax? Dumbledor? That's right Dumbledor. And see what he thinks bout this.' _He turns laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, his eye lids became heavy, as he soon was fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sits there with Ron at the table where Dante just left at, his hand on the back of his neck "I wonder what happened to Dante? Why was he so shaken up?" Ron snickers "Maybe he was excited to meet Harry Potter?" Harry just rolled his eyes "Ron me and him known each other for a while, every time he touches my shoulder he is like that, I wonder if Mamoru knows anything bout that?" Harry leans back against the chair, that he sat in as Ron sits in the chair on the right side of him, "Wonder if who knows what?" A bushy brown hair girl walks up to them, smiling softly, as Ron spoke up "Harry was wondering what is wrong with Dante, that kid was acting strange when he touched Harry's shoulder, Hermione." Hermione looks at him, "Maybe it is because he is a different kind of wizard, he would probably go to Professor Dumbledor about it, but I doubt if he would get anything from him."

Ron and Harry blink, as Ron cleared his throat "You think he could be a Death Eater, Hermione?" Hermione just shrugged, as Harry glares at Ron "He is my friend, Ron, Sirius and his parents known each other for awhile, I know for sure he is not a Death Eater!" Harry stood up scowling softly, as the chair skidded back on the hard floor, walking up the stairs, leaving Hermione and Ron back there with their mouths open, their eyes like saucers.

"What is up with Harry?" Hermione shrugged at Ron still surprised that their friend since 1st year yelled at them, "We should leave Harry alone though Ron, it is best for right now." Hermione looks at the clock, as she turns to walk up the stairs, "We should get to bed, to get rested for the trip to Hogwarts." Hermione walks up the stairs her bushy brown hair bouncing as she walks in a half sprint up the stairs, as Ron followed her up the stairs, to go to his own room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was in his bed his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees holding them close. _'Dante is like a brother to me, when he use to come to Sirius' house with Mamoru and Kin, he knows all my dark secrets that the Dursleys has done to me, he is the only one who stands me so far... I wonder if there is going to be more like his kind at Hogwarts this year? It will be a fun year." _Harry laughs at his thoughts, as he lays there on his queen size bed, wondering if Hogwarts is gonna change for the better or for the worse. As he thought bout what he said over and over again, his eyes got heavier he fell into a slumber. As the Leaky Cauldron closed down, for everyone to get there rest. After Tom closed and locked the door, charming it he walks up to his room, as they all fell into a slumber. A dark figure walks up to the closed and charmed door of the Leaky Cauldron, it eyes narrowed form under neath the hood of the cloak the person was hiding under, the lock unlocked, as with this type of person went right through the charm Tom had put on there before hand. It closed the door, walking quietly on it's feet, going towards the stairs, as in one leap the dark figure jumps from bottom step to the top, looking around, as it passed the number 15 room, it stops moving backwards, back in front of room 15, the door opens up without the figure even touching it. It's eyes glows softly to see around, to find out if the person was asleep, it swiftly was next to the bed, seeing the boy below it, as its pearly white teeth shines as the moonlight coming through the window, its boney fingers reaching out, touching then neck of the boy.

"Master would be so please to find that I have caught his prey once more" Dante stirs awake quietly feeling an unwanted presence in his room, as he growls, slapping the boney hand away from him, as he sat up, looking at the dark figure, as he seems it was alone, it disappears in a swirling mist of black, as he went to attack it, he cursed under his breath "Fuck! This will not be good, if Harry is gonna be fight that Dark Wizard, then I have someone wanting me... This will be a GREAT year." he sighs, standing up straight, hands in fists, his body shivering from the cold of the boney fingers on his neck, he light touches it. "I will find who ever is following me, and I will kill them, weither or not someone is with me." he walks to the bed, laying there looking at the ceiling once more, knowing he won't be able to get to sleep. He would just have to entertain himself until morning to get on the train to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Dante was already up and ready, he took a shower to see if he could clear his mind from last night, his trunk his father Kin bought him, along with his owl, books, and all the other knic knacks he would be needing, as all his stuff was downstairs, as he waits for his dad and father to get up. He sat at the table, hearing people coming down the creaky stairs as he soon was deep in his own thoughts, _'Wait one second. I know Tom put a charm on the door, I know he did because I could feel it last night in my sleep. A Death Eater or whatever the hell they are called would dare to come in at night while some people are awake in their rooms, just to get to me. By why would they? The Death Eaters are the Dark Wizards followers right? Then why would someone come after me?' _Dante pulls his hair and grunts out in frustration. As he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumps up to his feet, the chair falling down on the hard floor, as he turns and sees his friend Harry as he sighs, "Sorry Harry been jumpy." Harry just laughs softly at him as Dante smiles, Harry always knew what to make Dante smile, just by his friend's laughter, "I can tell, Dante" Harry bites on his bottom lip nervously, "Erm... Dante I think yesterday what happened, I think you should go to Professor Dumbedor, to see what he says bout it, I mean it has happened numerous time when you touched me, and yet you don't tell me what is going on in that thick skull of your's." Harry folds his arms, as Dante looks at him smirking.

"Well I don't want you to worry bout it Harry, I have been through it since I was bout 6 years old so I don't think some old Profes-.." Harry glares at him as his green eyes darkened a bit, as Dante's eye twitched a bit, stepping back, "I don't care Dante, I will take you to Professor Dumbledor, I don't care what house you will be in, I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to, so I wont worry bout you as much." Dante closes his eyes. "Alright fine Harry, I will go, just because you asked SOOOO nicely." Dante looks at him, as Harry smiles as his sarcastic in his voice. As Harry turns around putting his trunk and Hedwig with Dante's as the Weasley clan came down the stairs, as Dante searches for his parents, as he raised an eyebrow. '_Where is my parents?'_ Harry looks at Dante looking through the crowd of people, seeing his parents no where, as teh mother of the Weasley came up to Harry and Dante.

"Dante, dear where is your parents?" Molly asked kindly to him, as Dante sighs "I dont know Mrs. Weasley... I just wish they would hurry up though, after an hour of them not coming down the stairs, Dante felt Harry pull his shirt, "Come on, I bet they are at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledor now as we speak, lets go." Dante sighs nodding at his friend, walking behind the red headed clan, they was talking with Harry, Dante pushes his cart with his trunk on it, he smiles at the Weasleys and Harry happy that he is loved, they came to King's Cross a bit later on, as he pulls out an amulet that was swirling with black and silver, smiling lightly, hoping his parents were alright. He heard the group stop at platform nine and three quarters, as he watches them all run through the wall that was portal, he followed their strides, and was through the portal, he saw thousands of kids waiting to board the train as the loaders put their belongs in the cargo part of Hogwarts Express. He put his stuff where the Weasleys and Harry put their. "It is good to be back" Dante looks at Harry talking to Ron as Hermione came strolling up to them, with two people following her, Dante blinks a bit as well as Harry and Ron.

"Who are they, Hermione?" Ron questioned Hermione like he was a detective, as Harry smiles.

Hermione blinks and smiles "Oh I met them just a few moments ago. Harry, Ron, Dante. This is Zai Gray and Angel Mills. Zai, Angel like to you to meet Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey, and Dante Griffen." Zai smiles at the three as well as Angel. Dante looks at Zai, as he couldn't stop staring at him, Dante swallow hard, as his mouth was dry, Harry and Ron shook Angel and Zai's hands, as Harry saw Zai and Angel extend their hands to Dante as he couldn't stop staring, Harry elbowed Dante's side, as Dante winces a bit, shaking Angel's hand first, as Dante turns towards Zai, as Dante took Zai's ahnd, as a shock of electricity ran through their bodies. Dante shivers softly, as Zai removes his hand, he blushes some of his black hair in his face, as he whispers quietly, "Nice to meet you Dante." Dante just smiles softly, as Harry began to smirk, then heard the man that operates the train yell. "All a board!" Harry jumps up as he, Dante, Zai, Angel, Hermion and Ron to the train and gets on board, finding a seat on the the group walks down the narrow hallway, as they heard someone yell.

"Oi! Griffen!" Dante turned around seeing Draco Malfoy coming towards them with 4 other people Dante sighs, as Ron grabs him pulling him back "What do you want Ferret?" Draco smirks at Ron scowling at him "Was I talking to you Weasle?" Ron went to hex him as Dante puts his hand up, going to Draco, looking at him.

"What do you want Draco?" Dante leans against the of the train, his arms were folded against his chest, watching the former students walk by them as they were all seat, as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Zai and Angel were watching them. "I was just asking what kind of house you were gonna be in Griffen." Draco smirks, as Pansy giggles "Yea seeing how the Griffens don't go into Slytherin." Dante glares icily at Pansy, as Draco smirks, Dante puts his hands in his pockets "I would have you know Parkinson, that my parents were in Slytherin thank you." Pansy raised an eyebrow from her pug face, as Dante smirks raising his head up. "Never knew that huh? As far as I know. I don't care what house I'm in. But I swear Parkinson, or any one of you makes a blow at me, or the gang, I swear I will knock your head off before you could blink blink got it?" Dante's voice went low and cold if the Slytherin gang could, they could see their breath, as Draco stood there, his eyes were wide, as Dante smiles "Have a nice day Malfoy" He nods at teh rest of Malfoy's gang, walking to where Harry and the gang was, as they hurriedly and sat down quickly, Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's face were in shock. No one put Draco Malfoy in his place. EVER!

Dante comes through the door, as he sits next to Harry across for Ron and Hermione, as they gaped at him, Dante looks at them blinking." What?" Ron gulps "You stood Draco Malfoy in his place, no one has stood up to Malfoy. His dad is gonna be pissed at Dante!" Dante smirks. _'Yea well Draco doesn't know that I know that he has a crush on Harry Potter. I could use this for him not to hurt Harry. Ah this year is gonna go smoothly.'_ Dante laughs a bit while the others were laughing. Maybe for Dante this will be a good year.

* * *

Will it actually be a good year at Hogwarts? Will Dante use his ability to get Draco with Harry? Who was the Dark Figure and who is it working for?

Tune in to the next chapter to find out! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The New Comers

The characters of J.K. Rowling. The ocs are mine :D

Now on with Chapter three:D

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express was on the tracks, Hermione stood up, "We are almost there, I advise you guys to get dressed in your robes." she walks out of the compartment that she was once sitting as Angel followed her, Dante got up, along with Ron, Harry and Zai, as their turn there backs to one another, and closed the curtain, as they got dressed in their robe, Dante sits down, Harry and Ron sitting next to each other talking bout Quidditch, Zai was still getting dressed as Dante saw he was having trouble with his tie, and stands up, walking over to him. Dante stood in front of him, his fingers carefully helping Zai fix his tie, Dante's fingers brushed against Zai's neck, Zai tensed up, a blush creeped up against his cheek, looking away from Dante, as he just chuckled leaning close to him whispering "Don't worry.. I won't bite" He laughs seeing Zai's eyes eye widen. Dante finished fixing Zai's tie, as he sits down near the door, Zai still blushing sitting close to the window. Soon the whistle of the train was heard as Harry and Ron stood up along with Zai as Dante sat there.

"Come on mate, we should get going." Dante looks at Ron "I have... unfinished business to take care of, I will met you guys in the Great Hall alright?" Ron nods, as Harry looks at Dante worriedly, as Harry and Zai follows along.

Dante saw the students leave the train as he saw the platinum blond as he got up grabbing Draco into the compartment, as his gang stood there tilting their head, Draco shooed them off, as he turns looking at Dante who had a smirk on his face. "What do you want Griffen?" Dante laughs as he sits there in his seat, looking at him, as his arms were folded against his chest. "I know your secret Draco" Dante saw Draco frozen in his shoes as Dante stood up, with a icily expression on his face, walking around Draco, leaning in whispers for only Draco, "I will help you get Harry's heart, if you help me with a bit of a problem on my own."

Draco swallows as he stutters "Wh-...what do you want?" Dante laughs as the panic in Draco's voice.

"Act civil to him, I know what your so called "Chosen One" has been through and it isn't pretty, Draco," Dante smirks, he felt Draco shiver for being scared of what he is gonna say next "You don't want to take the Dark Lord's mark, stand up to him, your pretty little friends act like your friends, not your true friends, I for one know what your father has done to you, Draco" stood in front of him, extended it hand to him "All I ask in return is be careful, your father won't like what he is coming, at civil to him, and I will help you the rest of the way, hm?" Draco shakes his hand, as he calms down, as Dante smirks "Let's go shall we, don't want to keep young Harry waiting now do we?" Dante walks out of the compartment and walks to the carriages, as Draco's gang waits for him.

"What did Griffen want, that pathetic little half blood" Pansy folds her arms, as Draco scowled at her "You don't know him, Parkinson!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow "And you do Draco?" Draco glares at Blaise "Shut up Zabini" Blaise sits there his arms were folded, as Draco turns his head, seeing Dante talk to Harry whispering something in his ear, Draco raised an eyebrow, as he swallows his dry mouth hard and silently. As Dante looks at Draco as he smirks, getting in the carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angel and Zai. Draco growls lowly, as Pansy, Blaise, Crabe and Goyle were talking to each other. Draco's eyes were glued on Harry, his palms were sweaty. '_Will Griffen will help me being with Harry? I hope what he says in true. I will not stand if he screws this up for me!' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

Dante sat beside Harry in the carriage as Ron and Hermione were arguing bout some nonsense, as Angel and Zai were reading a book bout Celtics and Ruins. Dante thought this would be a good advantage to talk to Harry bout Draco "Hey Harry I have a question for you?" Harry looks up at him, with a gleam of question in his emerald eyes, Dante leans in to whispers but was pulled away by Ron. "What do you think your doing Griffen?" Dante growls, as he stood up in the carriage. "I was talking to him, but you know what. I can't because he can't get any privacy from you Weasley!" Dante's hands turned into fists, soon the carriage behind them stopped as Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabe and Goyle looks to see what is going on. Draco's eyes widen seeing something he has never seen before, a black and silverish glow around Dante. Soon Dante got out of the carriage in one leap, his neck cracked from being pissed at the way Ron thinks he can control Harry, he began to walk soon he felt a coldness around the two carriages, Harry shivers as everyone saw their breath. Dante heard rustling from the right side of the carriage, he jumps as he ran off to the noise as he heard a faint scream "DANTE!" Dante ignores the screams running to where he heard the rustle, as he stops in a clearing turning around hearing laughter around him.

Harry growls and jumps out of the carriage "Harry where do you think your going? Your not going after that Death Eater wanna be are you!" Ron exclaims at Harry.

"Shut up, Ron you don't know Dante as well as I do. If anyone is coming with me to help Dante might as well come and help!" Harry had a fire in his eyes of anger, as Draco was next to him, as Harry blushed softly, "Ma-..Malfoy?" Draco smiles, as Blaise, Hermione also joined him, as the rest didn't know what to do. Harry looks at the three "Come on, let's go." Harry ran off to where Dante first ran off, he heard behind him the three sets of feet pounding on the ground, Harry pants as he stops at the sight that he saw, soon he was bumped into by the three that followed him, their eyes were widen. Dante stood there with 10 Dark Figures around him, as they spoke "What's wrong Lil D don't want to play today? To bad that your parents are with the Dark Lord and Master" the dark figure that spoke removed his hood, as a tall male with dark skin, dark crimson eyes with short white spiked hair, as he removed the cloak from his body, as white wings with a tint of grey in his wings. as he steps back. Harry wanted to go out and rescue Dante but a hand stopped him "Don't Harry he knows what he is doing" Harry look and see Angel's face that had a look of confident in Dante, as Zai was on the left side of Harry watching the scene before them.

"But what are they?" Draco spoken as he looked at Harry then to Angel.

"They are called Marching Hordes, they are demons that cause War." Angel looks at Draco then at Dante, "Dante is a powerful being."

The wind around them started to pick up, as they covered their eyes, so nothing wouldn't get in their eyes, like twigs, dirt, grass, or small fragments of rocks, Dante's back hunched, as his head was down, he winces from pain that came through his back, as his amulet was glowing brightly, he shakes, as black like wings came through his back, as the outlined of the feathers were silver, he looked at the blood on ground of the forest, as the black and silver glow was a bit brighter as his hair was black, as he opens his eyes as pure silver orbs looks at the tall male.

As Dante began to speak in a low, bone chilling voice that could freeze you, "You should know by know Rorc," his laughs was like a mad man, as he creeps up to him, swiftly leaning in still the others were able to hear him "You fought me once... the ending results were brutal. You really want your soul in the hands of the Dark Lord? The only thing you are to the worthlessness of what they call powerful wizard and demon, you are there rag doll, they toss in the battle field to do their dirty work for." Rorc pushed him back, having a sword in his hand, that was glowing black, as in the aura you couldn't see passed the mist, like the it was night, as Dante smirks as his teeth were fangs, as they shined by the the little light in the forest, as his hand jerks back as he was in a fighting stance, a black sword where the handle and the black steel met was a red ruby, as Dante smirks, his head was held high.

Rorc's smirks the makes his sword transform into spear as he twirls it with his hands, as the blade of the spear's blade was up in the air, as Dante never moved from his fighting stance, as Rorc charged at Dante in full speed, his spear now was dragged on the ground, as he swung up, Dante swiftly moves his sword to black as silver and black sparks for the clash of the blades collided together, Dante pushed him off, as Rorc slides back, as Dante charged at him, both of his hands on the handle of the black sword, he swung up, cutting Rorc's arm, as Rorc winces, as he growls then smirks at a thought. soon flew up as Dante follows him, as they were headed to Hogwarts, Harry's eyes widen, as he ran after them soon the rest of the group followed.

_'What in the hell is going on here? The first 5 years of Hogwarts where just perfect, fighting with Harry, me being snotty, trying to get close to Harry, Weasley and Granger trying to get Harry away from me, now we have demons calling Marching Hordes? What the hell is the world coming to?' _Draco runs after the group who was following Dante in the air, as he stumbles over a few trunks that were coming out of the ground, as he felt an arm help him run, as he looks up seeing emerald green eyes,a s Draco blushes softly, as Harry smiles at him, as Draco stood up, as they both ran to see where Dante went. Soon everyone came to an halt. Draco's mind went blank, as he gulps '_What the fuck is that?...' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What did group see that was so terrifying?

Guess you just have to see what is gonna happen next :D


End file.
